But I do Love You
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU. OneShot. Lots of fluff. Uses the song But I Do Love You. MaleMale realationship if you don't like it don't read it. Sasuke&Naruto. Please read. OOCness


**But I Do Love You:**

**Authors Note:**

**I own nothing.**

**Based off the song "But I Do Love You" from Coyote Ugly. Lots of being OOC and fluff. NaruSasu love. If you don't like it don't read it. I can't believe someone didn't yell at me when they read this because I reread this and it is a mess. Anyway, I took out the song and fixed the mistakes that I found.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were quite the opposites. They didn't agree on much, they fought quite a bit, but they loved each other. No one could break the love that they both felt for each other. Sasuke was quiet, dark haired, dark-eyed, rich and rude. Naruto was loud blonde, blue-eyed, poor and sweet. It was if their differences completed the other.

It was late at night before Sasuke got home from a long trip for work he'd been on and Naruto was getting worried. He hoped that Sasuke was safe and since it was raining he didn't want to be alone, especially at night. Naruto had always hated being alone at night.

Naruto walked out side and saw Sasuke walking down the street toward him. He crossed his arms and looked at him angry, stating, "I was worried."

"Hn, why?" Sasuke shrugged.

"You're late!" Naruto said, annoyed.

"I am not," Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, you are! I thought you'd be here hours ago, I was going to go look for you," Naruto argued.

"Dobe, I'm not late," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are, Teme!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I'm just tired," Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

The rain started to pour down harder as Naruto smiled, getting a sorry out of his boyfriend, "Let's go inside I don't want to get wet."

The walked inside and Sasuke relaxed before looking at Naruto. "Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to turn to face Sasuke.

The blonde grinned and said, "I can't stay mad at you, I love you." Sasuke smiled back at him, briefly, then gave him a long passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Naruto walked over by the window, followed shortly by Sasuke. Naruto looked out the window some what sad. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Look at the sky," Naruto answered.

"What about it?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto.

"The color," Naruto answered.

"It's cloudy," Sasuke shrugged.

"I know, I like the sun," Naruto sighed.

"It's night time, it wouldn't be sunny either way," Sasuke pointed out before asking. Why do you like the sun anyway?"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "It makes me happy."

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and kissed his forehead, "Dobe, Let's go to sleep."

**The Next Day:**

Naruto was making Ramen, dancing and singing around the kitchen, when he accidently knocked the pan off the stove and the boiling water spilled on his left hand, "AHHHHHHH! Nothing's going my way today!"

Sasuke ran into the kitchen and to see what happened. He walked over to Naruto and started treating his hand, "Are you okay?"

"It just hasn't been a good day," Naruto sighed.

"I got home today," Sasuke reminded him.

"No you got home last night," he argued,

"After midnight, meaning today," Sasuke sighed.

"True," Naruto sighed.

"And I miss that smile on your face," Sasuke said still treating Naruto's wound.

Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke saying, "I love you, Teme."

"I love you, too, Dobe," Sasuke kissed Naruto lightly. Sasuke deepened the kiss as Naruto willingly opened his mouth. As they pulled away Sasuke trailed down Naruto's neck with kisses, leaving marks on his neck. "Let's go watch TV," Sasuke yawned. Naruto nodded following his lover to the couch. They sat down on the couch and cuddled up.

After about an hour of cuddling Naruto looked down to see Sasuke sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled as pushed the hair away from Sasuke's eyes. "I love you, so much," Naruto whispered before kissing Sasuke's forehead. He tried to sleep, but when he couldn't sleep he decided to carefully get up.

Naruto walked out onto he balcony to see it was still pouring out. He closed his eyes to see if he could relax himself enough to go to sleep when suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I woke you?" Naruto asked.

"That doesn't answer my question." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep," Naruto shrugged.

"Oh," Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned toward him and kissed him. It was gentle yet passionate.

"Maybe listening to the radio will relax you," Sasuke suggested.

"Maybe," Naruto said as they walked inside and laid on their bed a little wet from the rain, and turned on the radio to hear the end of Naruto's favorite song, "AHHHH!"

"Naru it's okay," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into his arms.

"No, they hardly play that song anymore!" Naruto argued.

"Since they're coming here to concert, they'll probably play it more," Sasuke assured his boyfriend.

"They're coming here?" Naruto asked a little mad that he didn't know.

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked.

"How did I not know that?" Naruto huffed.

"Well it was a surprise," Sasuke sighed.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I got us tickets, so I was asking people to keep it a secret," Sasuke explained.

"I love you," Naruto said throwing his arms around Sasuke.

"I love you, too," Sasuke said as Naruto pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm tired again,'" Sasuke yawned after they pulled away from a kiss. "Let's go to bed," he said and the two striped down to their boxers and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sure their love wasn't perfect, but they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
